Spy No More
by Setg'-in
Summary: Snarry..HPSS..Snape has been a spy for 20 years and was finally found out, took voldemort long enough that idiot! anyway snape badly beaten gets out of there before the killing curse is finished how will the world take to the real severus, not the one the
1. Found out!

**Chapter 1**

**Snape stood with his back tense, his body shaking ever so slightly he stood in his full death eater garb, his robe acted almost like a second skin, behind the skull mask his face was slicked with sweat, his eyes that usually show nothing of what the man is feeling was now glazed with pain, his breath came in painful pants.**

"**Severusss…..I'm very disappointed in you" he hissed into the potions master ear as he gripped Snape's chin in a death like grip "you always fail to bring me Potter, it makes me doubt your loyalty." **

"**I assure…you my lord that my…loyalty is true" Snape breathed out he could feel the evil aura that surrounded his supposed master, it was enough to make a shiver of fear travel down his spine, but he quenched that thought before it could happen.**

"**That maybe true, but to whom are you referring too? Me? Or that old fool Dumbledore?" **

**Snape knew he was trapped, he knew that the dark lord had found out his true alliance someone had told him, and his best guess was Pettigrew. Snape knew what he had to do, he would give his life for the cause he believed in, and that's how he became a spy, he was misguided as a child turned to the dark, but during his first rain with Voldemort he knew what he was doing was wrong, so he seeked redemption and it brought him to Dumbledore. He was ready for Azkaban but Dumbledore gave him another chance and so he took it. Snape knew there was no way out of the little conundrum he presently found himself in, and there was only one way even if it meant his death.**

"**Do you really want to know" said Severus a hard edge taking over his exhausted voice. Voldemort let go of his face and leaned back in his chair, and stared with red malicious eyes at the figure that slowly but surely stood up and looked him dead on his eyes held a fierce fire that was slowly building. **

"**I wouldn't have asked if I didn't" spat Voldemort **

"**Dumbledore" was the only word spoken whispers soon filled the room, they just couldn't comprehend that Snape one of the Dark Lords loyal servant had not been loyal at all.**

"**How long" hissed Voldemort he was angry, no one deified him but this one man did, he could not have others take this mans lead and do the same.**

"**Twenty years" **

"**Then twenty you shall receive" said Voldemort before he pointed his wand at Snape and whispered the curse he favored so much the unforgivable known as Cruicatius "_Cucio._" **

**A white hot flare went through Snape and he withered on the ground in pain, his screams pierced the air in the room, and the fellow followers stared excitedly at the man in front of them being tortured, they only hopped there master was generous this night, so maybe they would be able to have a little go at him. **

**Snape felt the pain end but his muscles and bones ached, but that was short lived as he felt the pain come again and again for at least an hour he estimated trough his pain fogged mind, his screams had died long ago. Soon the pain was gone and it didn't come back. His body convulsed making more pain for his tired body. Snape was breathing uncontrollably it was hard to regain his breath, he could hear voices but they were too distant for him to understand.**

"**I leave him to you all, do not kill him, that is my pleasure" said the Dark Lord as he sat back and watched as his followers advanced on the potions master, a malicious sneer crossed his lips as he watched with pleasure.**

**Snape felt a sharp stab off pain in his side before there was an onslaught of pain on various places of his body, Snape could no longer feel the pain coming, it was already there soaking up the rest like a sponge does to water. Snape closed his eyes for a minute before he opened them and found him staring at a blurry pair of toes with long nails and a wispy black robe floated about them, he slowly angled his stiff neck and he came face to face with the tip of a wand his half glazed eyes travel up the wand and settled on the blood red orbs of Voldemort.**

"**Remember Severus you brought this on yourself, you should've known better then to betray me, any last words before I kill you" said Voldemort with a purr that could lead anyone to swoon over, well that is if he wasn't Voldemort. **

"**Fuck you" Snape rasped out his lips turned just a little into a half- smile, Snape wanted to tell him that for so long it felt great to say it.**

**Voldemort snarled as he glared down at the weak man that lay before him. He lifted his wand and his aura flared and in a voice that held so much hatred he spoke the killing curse. Snap closed his eyes. He moved his hand into his pocket and touched the object that laid inside.**

"**_Avada-"_**

**But before Snape could hear the rest of the spell he was gone it felt like he was being sucked through a vaccum and there was a very uncomfortable feeling at his navel, and before he landed out side the gates of Hogwarts he lost all unconsciousness. **

**Voldemort watched as Snape disappeared by portkey, he let out a scream before he turned to his followers and yelled "FIND HIM." The death eaters evacuated the building in an orderly fashion and were off to find the traitor. **

**TBC……….**

**A/N:** Hey I hoped you liked please leave a wonderful review that I love to read so much, I would have written more but _Broke Back Mountain_ is calling to me…..lol….see yha.

Potions Mistress 101


	2. Sorry

**Chapter 2**

**Foot-steps crunched across the summer grass of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this fine summer evening. Hagrid the care of magical creatures at Hogwarts was walking along with his dog fang unaware of what he was about to find. **

**Fang his blood hound picked up the cent of something, he growl a little and ran towards the spell, Hagrid didn't understand what was with fang until he found himself running after the dog he could see the dog in the distance standing next to something that looked like a lump in the ground, as he grew closer he could see that it wasn't a lump of ground but a lump of cloth that seemed to be wore by someone with greasy black matted hair. He turned the lump over and gasped at what he saw, he was looking into the unconscious pale face of the schools Potions Master, he gasped.**

"**Professor!" he exclaimed in urgency as he picked him up none to gently and raced towards the entrance of Hogwarts, he was half way to the castle when he heard a bunch of popping sounds behind him, he stopped and turned and was staring at a hoard of death eaters he gasped he was in trouble he wasn't allowed to use magic so he couldn't defend himself.**

"**There's the traitor" they screamed as the spotted the traitor in the half-giants arms, the reached for there wands and ran towards them, as they neared the gates of Hogwarts they heard a snap and they were flung back, the wards around Hogwarts had been activated as they felt the evil aura of Voldemort flowing off the death eaters in waves. **

**Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief as he stood and watched as the death eaters couldn't get into the castle, he had completely forgotten the bundle in his arms till he heard a pained grown from the younger man. **

"**Hang in 'ere professor, I'll get ye to the 'ospital wing"**

**And he was off once again his footsteps echoed through the halls of Hogwarts as his feet pounded against the stone floors making the wooden doors shutter from the force of them, his breathing was coming in puffs as he ran up the steps to the fourth floor to the hospital wing. **

**He burst through the door, the doors slammed into the walls making a loud "Bang" sound through the room, an irritated medi-witch walked out of a portrait of a hospital bed on the side of the room which housed her quarters. Her hair was mussed and she wore her night robes held tightly closed she glared at the half-giant.**

"**Hagrid what in the hell is with all the…" she looked at what he was holding in his arms, and gasped at what she saw "put him on the bed…what in the hell happened?" she questioned as she waved her 9 inch unicorn hair wand over the unconscious professor.**

"**I found 'im outside near the gates" he said worriedly as he watched Madam Pomfrey heal what she could.**

"**Could you get the headmaster" she muttered as he continued to heal the badly beaten man. **

"**There is no need Poppy" said the headmaster as he walked through the doors and towards them, his face looked weary with concern as he saw Severus on that hospital bed, he had grown to think the young man as a son and the he knew Severus saw him as a father figure even if he didn't say it. His eyes lacked the twinkle that could usually be found there every time of the day. **

"**What happened?" he questioned and Hagrid repeated himself again just like he had to Poppy. But then Hagrid remembered something, he wondered how he could have ever forgotten such a thing.**

"**Oh and when I was half way 'ere death eaters showed up and shouted 'there's the traitor' and then they tried to come and get 'im but they couldn't get past the wards, I'm not sure if they are still there, I was more concerned for the Professor" he said as he looked at the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.**

"**The death eaters are no longer here I could feel there auras when they first showed up." He said as he pulled up as chair and sat beside Severus tears slid down his face unknowingly. **

**Poppy sighed as she put here wand away and looked at the headmaster, with sadness and heavy concern in there eyes, they were the only few who had the trust of Severus and knew the real him, all the things he's been through he disserved better than this. Poppy rapped bandages over the deep cuts that were in flicked by magic and had to heal the natural way. The three took seats around the potions master, they sat there for hours thinking of the things Severus had done for them and never really thanked for. **

**It was three hours later that they heard a pained groan come from the bed they were surrounding they snapped there heads towards the potions master as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around you could see the pain he was in as it laced his eyes like a think coat of tears or paint.**

"**Severus my boy, how do you feel" the headmaster asked, that was a stupid question it was clear he was not fine.**

"**Feel like I got hit by a bloody freight train" was his response that came in an exhausted whisper. The others gave a little chuckle but was gone as fast as it came.**

"**I'm sorry Albus" Severus whispered as he looked at the ceiling of the infirmary he didn't want to see disappointment in the eyes of a man he thought of as his adoptive father, he remembered his real father the muggle and how disappointed he was in him, and he didn't want that from Albus.**

"**For what child?" Albus questioned curiously as he stared at the exhausted man.**

"**For failing, for being found out as a spy" he said **

"**That is nothing to be sorry for, you know it wasn't your fault it was only a matter of time before he found out"**

"**I know, but…." He sighed and looked at the others he was going to continue but was cut off by Poppy**

"**No buts it wasn't your fault" she scolded gently**

"**Ya that's right professor" came Hagrid's thunderous baritone voice. **

**Snape sighed and turned back towards the ceiling his eyes slowly tracing every crack. **

"**get some sleep my boy" said Albus and Snape didn't argue he slowly shut his tired eyes and drifted into a nightmare less sleep, the others watched over him, slowly wondering what was going to happen now. The Order of the Phoenix didn't have spy anymore, but they could make due with what they have, they have done it for years before Severus came and took up that job, but know he wasn't a spy and they only hopped it got easier from here for Severus, Merlin knows he deserves it. **

**TBC………..**

**

* * *

A/N: ok there is another wonderful chapter, I hope it's long enough, and I defiantly hope you all enjoyed it, and dammit Severus does deserve all the happiness in the world I mean look at what he does for everyone he goes back to that snake face bastard every time, and gets tortured, and what does he get nothing, just peoples noses turned up into the air, as if saying he isn't worth shit, he doesn't even get a simple thank-you, now how rude is that! Anyway please leave a review and I will probably have another chapter up this weekend! See yha.**

_...Potions Mistress 101…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A house in Little winging Surry, known as Number 4 private drive housed the Boy-Who-Lived, the golden boy of the Wizarding world, his name was Harry Potter. He lay in his tattered bed in his cousins second bedroom it was filled useless broken toys that had once belonged to the over grown boy who now resembles a beached whale. The only thing that seemed to belong to the boy wonder was his owl in the left corner she was known as Hedwig. The things under the loose floor board and the things that were plastered on the wall that resembled the Quidditch teams from around the world.**

**Harry thrashed in his thin bed sheets, beads of sweat cascaded down his pale face as he gazed at the scene in his mind, he had a connection with the darkest wizard in the whole Wizarding world his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle or as the world refers him to, Lord Voldemort. He watched what happened to Snape how it started he could feel the pain his Potions Master was in. In truth Harry didn't hate his snarky professor, he was the only on who didn't treat him like the boy-who-lived, he didn't spoil the others students like the other professor's; he showed them the harsher side of the world. And Harry could feel that Snape was only putting up a mask of who he really was, he knew that he was a spy for Dumbledore, and had to act the way he does or else something bad would happen, the potions master would probably die. Harry held high respect for the Potions master, but unknown to him it developed into something more.**

**Harry sat bolt right up his breathing harsh; he looked around the darkness of his room in frenzy his eyes scanning ever nook and cranny of the room. His owl hooted from being scarred when he jolted just a minute ago. His breathing soon calmed. He sat there for what seemed liked hours. He thought of his vision and worry crept into his spine. He jumped out of bed and grabbed a piece of parchment and pen and scribbled a note to Dumbledore. He walked to his owl's cage and opened it.**

"**Hey girl" he said as he lifted her out of the cage, Hedwig nipped at his fingers in affection "I need you to take this to Dumbledore, can you do that for me girl?" his owl hooted and bobbed its head, Harry gave a small smile. He tied the letter to her before he opened the window and watched as Hedwig flew away. Harry wondering one thing. **

**

* * *

Albus had left the Infirmary and went back to his office, he would have to hold an order meeting for there predicament. He sat down in his wheelie chair, he spun around a few times, it would usually bring him joy to do such a thing, but at the moment it his heart wasn't in it. He looked like age had finally caught up with him, and he felt that way too. He felt weary from all the happenings in the world. He just sat there for hours staring at his desk, his thought were all jumbled into a giant ball of mess. There was a tapping at the window, he turned and saw a beautiful white owl. He recognized it as Harry's and opened the window; the owl swooped down and dropped the letter before it was off again back to her owner. He looked at the letter before he picked it up and opened it; it read:**

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore **_

**_They found out about Professor Snape, I saw the whole thing, is he ok? Is he well? Please tell me he's alive._**

_**From Harry.**_

**Albus smiled at the letter, his eyes regained its twinkle a little bit; he knew Harry loved the professor even if he didn't realize it himself, he knew that Severus felt the same way about the boy, even if he was a little close minded on that. There was one fact that neither one of them know, it was discovered when Harry was just born, it happened when Severus had held him for the first time, everyone noticed but Severus. Severus and Harry were glowing a pale white, not enough for him to notice himself but enough for others too. This only happens with the one you are destined to be with. **

**Albus replied to the boy reassuring him that Severus was fine and well and that he would be staying at Number Twelve Grimmauld place come this Thursday. After that he settled down and scheduled a meeting for this Saturday. Before he went to rest for the night or should we say early morning.**

**

* * *

Snape slept only for a few hours his dreams plagued with the happenings of earlier that night, he couldn't believe he was found out, for some reason he felt it was his fault for not hiding it well enough, but he knew he couldn't hide that he was a dark lord traitor forever, everything must come to an end. His eyes scanned the dark hospital wing, he looked out the tall windows and saw that it wasn't even day light yet, but he couldn't go back to sleep his body ached he felt as if he was trampled by a herd of hippogriffs. But there was one thing that Snape liked about being found out as a spy, not feeling like he failed, not that he felt guilty, but that he would no longer have to hide behind this cold and unfeeling mask he was free enough to be himself, but he was never free from the mark that was scorched into his left forearm.**

**TBC……….**

**

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! So what you think? I think it is pretty good, a little short but good, hope you don't mind the shortness, I would make it longer but I have to get to bed or my parents will hound me. Please leave one of your reviews see yha.**

…_.Potions Mistress 101…. _


	4. bad news delivered

**Chapter 4**

**It was a few days since Harry had sent that letter to Dumbledore asking about Professor Snape's health, he had gotten out of the Dursley's and was now residing at Number 12 Grimmauld place, or the noble house of black as the purebloods call the black estate. There was others there as well, but mainly order members going in and out with missions and things, Harry spent his time with Ron, Hermione and Ginny and sometimes with the twins when they were visiting and not working at their joke shop, which is a big success. It was Saturday and they were cleaning out the Art room. It was a tough job, they were doing it the muggle way considering they weren't allowed to use under age magic outside the walls of Hogwarts.**

"**I'm taking a break" said Ron as he through the wash cloth that he used for washing the floor into the bucket to the right of him. He fell to the ground in an exhausted heap. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at the red head as if he were crazy.**

"**you can't be tired already, Ron" said Hermione as she gazed at her supposedly secret crush which wasn't really a secret since everyone can tell that Granger likes the boy, and the same goes for Ron the only people who didn't see this were themselves.**

"**Well I am" he said in a bored tone as he yawned and looked at the ceiling.**

"**But we just started ten minutes ago" said Ginny**

"**Well that's long enough, and it's a great time to take a break" **

"**You're a weird one Ron" said Harry **

"**Thanks for the compliment, mate"**

"**Ron that wasn't a compliment" stated Hermione as she rolled her eyes at him, Ron just rolled his eyes and ignored everyone around him and closed his eyes and soon he was passed out on a wet floor, the others rolled there eyes, that was Ron for you. The others set back to work on the room. **

_**---Later that night---**_

**The order members were crowded around the kitchen table, unknown to them they had a couple visitors outside the doors listening in with a device invented by the twins used for such occasions it was called the extendable ears.**

"**Everyone thank you for coming" he said he stared at everyone, while everyone was staring and paying abrupt attention. "I have some dire news, our spy has been found out" the whole room gasped.**

"**What happened" asked Shacklebot **

"**It seems that someone had told Voldemort of Severus' alliance with us, and for that he was severely punished"**

"**Is he ok?" asked the kind and gentle werewolf named Remus or to Severus, Lupin.**

"**He is fine he is recovering in the hospital wing as we speak" stated Albus, everyone around the table gave a sigh of relief, they may have thought Snape was a little harsh but that didn't mean they didn't care, only a select few got to see the real Severus and those were Albus, Minerva, Poppy. Remus could kind of remember Snape being nice sometime in his life but he just couldn't recall when. **

"**What do you suppose we do now?" asked Tonks, her hair changing color rapidly. **

"**We will do what we can, but other than that there is nothing we can do" said the headmaster his voice for once in his live projecting his age. There others stared solemnly down at the table, soon the meeting ended and everyone was headed to where they needed to be. **

**The kids that had been listening in on the meeting, had went to bed with heavy hearts, just because they thought that the potions master was a greasy git that practically haunted the dungeons and wants to make the lives of the student at Hogwarts hell, that didn't mean they didn't care, well Ginny, Hermione and Harry cared, Ron on the other had was happy he thought that Snape got what he disserved and this is the reason the others are no longer talking with him at the moment they are to angry.**

**The weeks passed and the others were talking again, the order were having trouble with Voldemort, but they managed, and soon summer was over and it was time to go back to Hogwarts, for another year. **

**

* * *

A/N: Ahhh! This chapter sucks I know, but please leave a review…see yha**

…_Potions Mistress 101…_


	5. Starting Hogwarts

Chapter 5

Severus had just been released from the infirmary a few days ago, he's been healing well but he can't stand for very long and gets tired after a while, the others wanted him to stay in the hospital wing for a while longer, but he refused to stay he was never fond of the hospital wing, being poked and prodded with a wand it was highly annoying, so they allowed him back into his rooms only if he would take the right potions at the right time.

It was the first day of the first term and later that night was the opening feast and the students would return for another year. Severus sat in front of the roaring fire that gave his living quarters a soft glow, he sigh as his gaze locked onto the golden flame.

Snape was a little disappointed that he would have to teach potions to a bunch of prepubescent teens that didn't enjoy the art of potions making, it was a dieing art. The new generation found no need for them, but there are many uses for potions, then just for healing, they could be used in battle. But no one had thought of such a thing, well he was sure one bright witch called Hermione Granger had figured it out, she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

Snape thought of what the others would think when he started acting like himself; he might give them a heart attack! The students might just stare. But that wasn't the main thing on his mind; he couldn't stop thinking what would happen to him, what Voldemort would do to get to him, to finish him off. He didn't notice the time pass and soon it was time for him to go up to the great hall. He walked to his room and went to his wardrobe, and looked inside; he saw rows upon rows of teaching robes, in truth Severus hated those robes they were to stuffy, so he rooted to the back were some of his more liked clothes were he grabbed a black pair of trousers and a grey turtle neck, he placed them on and took his required potions before he left his quarters.

Snape walked to the great hall, no he didn't glide or stock just simply walked. It was a refreshing thing to not act so imposing, he never noticed it before but the dungeons were freezing! The robes he adorned must have blocked the cold for so long that he had forgotten such a thing since he was a student here so many years ago.

He entered the great hall and his colleagues were already there, he took his usual seat in the end of the table facing the Slytherin table. Next to him sat Minerva, she looked at him with a worried expression and he just smiled reassuring her that he was fine and there was no need to worry.

Soon you could here the excited chatter of the returning students as they walked through the halls, the doors burst open and the mummers turned to full boasting chatter, each student took there seats in there respected houses. Some students looked at the place were there new DADA teacher would sit, and they saw the one and only Remus Lupin, but little did they know that Professor Lupin was not going to be there new DADA professor but our young Severus Tobias Snape, even Snape wasn't aware of such a turn in event. It was a surprise from Albus, Snape had wanted it for so long but gave up hope on ever getting the position and Albus thought that Snape was ready for it, he also new that the students needed a great DADA professor, Lupin may have been adequate but he couldn't properly defend against the dark arts, but Severus he new the dark arts and new how to defend against it.

Minerva got up from her seat and went out of the great hall doors, the hall grew quiet and a few minutes later they were opened again, and behind Minerva came the first years, they looked scarred but above all else they looked nervous. They stopped in front of the teachers table and looked at the professors, they looked towards Professor Snape and they had fear, Severus didn't like what he saw so he did one thing that might help them, he smiled! The great hall was looking at the kids and looked towards were the younger kids gaze landed and they saw the smile that was on the dreaded potions masters lips, they stared shocked, everyone thought he looked weird, but Harry when he saw the smile a warm feeling spread through out his body, he didn't understand it and so he didn't dwell on it.

The professors Albus, Minerva and Poppy and Hagrid,-Hagrid had gotten to know the real Severus of the past few weeks-, stared amused at the others reactions to the Potions masters change.

"Yes the evil bat of the dungeons is smiling, someone call the press it's the apocalypse" Severus said sarcastically the four other professors and the first years laughed "Stop staring will you" he said a little while later getting annoyed. They continued to stare they couldn't believe it but did there stotic evil professor just crack a joke? Harry he gave a small smile he knew the other wasn't the real Severus and in truth he liked this one much better.

"Ok students you might want to stop staring before he gets angry and takes points" chuckled Headmaster Dumbledore, after that said all the students averted there gazes to the younger students, no one wanted to have points deducted for just staring they actually wanted to win the house cup this year. But that was hard to tell from here considering they all had equal amount of points.

"Now back to business" said Minerva as she pulled a piece of parchment from her robes and unrolled it "When I call your name you are to step up and place the sorting hat upon your head and it will place you in your house" she finished. She called the names and each student came up, there nervous showed but slowly ebbed away as soon as the hat was placed on their head. Gryffindor this year got 12, Slytherin got 9, Hufflepuff got 6 and Ravenclaw got 10. The first years took there seats each house clapping for there new recruits except for Slytherin they nodded politely they were too dignified to show such enthusiasm. The headmaster stood up and began the opening speech.

"Welcome old and new! First off the forbidden forest is as its name says "Forbidden", Mr. Filch has a list of forbidden objects outside his office, and I hope you will take the time to check it. As you can see Professor Lupin is back, he will be your new Potions professor" he said the students looked confused and looked towards the old potions professor to see if he knew anything about it, and apparently he didn't either from the very confused look on his face. "And Professor Snape will be your new DADA professor" there were protests going around the great hall. "Calm down students, I understand that you think that Lupin should teach you, his skills in the art are good but not the best, I believe it is about time you got a real DADA professor, now I understand that you are hungry, so tuck in" he finished and with a snap of his fingers food appeared out of thin air, the first years stared in awe at such a thing. The ghost of Hogwarts appeared some first years screamed from surprise and others stared gob smacked.

Severus looked at the younger students he couldn't believe he was once like that, so naive and innocent. Snape looked at the Slytherin table and hoped that the younger students haven't been corrupted by Voldemort's evil and promise of power like the older students he didn't want them to get chained to Voldemort it was something he would want on no one. He noticed the older students glare and sneer at him, _so they've heard_ he thought. He smirked and went back to eating; he didn't eat much he never could.

Soon the dinner was done and the younger students were being lead to there common rooms, Snape left the great hall knowing that he would have to give a welcoming speech to the first years, warn them of what to expect from the other houses.

He entered the Slytherin common room and saw all the first years sitting around the place, they looked towards him as he entered he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Gather around so I won't have to shout" he said in his silky voice, the first years immediately complied and came closer. "Welcome to Slytherin house, I'm your head of house Professor Snape. In Slytherin we look after each other, we are like family, some of the older students don't follow this and tend to bully those younger then them, do not make your idol one of the older students we don't want you to do the same thing as them, that could lead to something you don't want. If you need to talk about anything come to me or any of the professors you feel comfortable with. And if you don't feel comfortable with the professors go to a good friend who you can count on, now off to bed with you, you have classes tomorrow." He finished as he gazed at the little Slytherin's. The younger students bid there goodnights to the professor before they went to there dorms for the night.

Severus left the common room and entered the dungeons halls, the cold air that circulated through out all the dungeon washed over Severus like a blanket he shivered, and he moved on to his rooms, he took some twists and turns before he came to a wall with a beautiful picture of a panther prowling in the forests foliage. The panther stopped its prowling when he saw Severus standing before him. The panther growled telling Severus to give the password.

"_Darkness_" Snape whispered to the portrait and with a purr the portrait swung open revealing the quarters behind it. Snape stepped into his rooms; one would expect them to be gloomy, but in fact they were homey. His rooms were a midnight blue, the carpet was a cream white, and the leather chairs and couch that were placed in front of a roaring fire were black, the room was lit lightly by the fire making you instantly relax. Severus sat in his favorite chair and looked into the fire thinking about today's happenings.

Snape was thankful to Albus for giving him the job he wanted when he had first applied for when he wanted to teach, and Albus was right the kids needed the best DADA teacher how did the students expect to defend themselves against something they didn't have a clue about. Severus new the dark arts so he could defend against them, it was a law almost you can't defend against something you don't know.

Snape thought of the reactions he got from the students when he smiled, he chuckled at it, surprisingly they didn't react to the way he had dressed he would have thought that would had given them the clue that something was up, but apparently not. Snape felt weary from the night's events and decided to get to bed; he would need the energy for tomorrow. He removed himself from his luxurious chair and went into his room, it was big, the walls were a forest green the carpet was a jet black and in the middle of the room stood a four poster queen size bed its bed sheets were silver along with the comforter and pillows the hanging were a black color, to the left was the a joining bathroom it was made of black marble and had a bath that was like a pool just a hole in the floor at least eight feet deep. Next to the bathroom was the closet; beside the bed was a small table that held potions of many kinds that would help him for his recovery.

Snape stripped down throwing his cloths into the small basket in the bathroom, soon he stood in his silk black boxers he did what he needed in the bathroom, and left he crawled under neath the covers, the covers protecting him from the dungeons cold, and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep with the help of a dreamless sleep potion.

TBC………

**

* * *

A/N: hey so how is this? Is this long enough to satisfy you for a while? Its gotta be the longest I have written so far, I seem to like it, I think its my best chapter yet, please leave a review and I'll up date soon. See yha.**

…_.Potions Mistress 101…. _


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

It started like every other first day of classes would have, your friends harassing you to get up out of the nice comfy bed, it was always like this for Harry Potter, but today was different, could you imagine the shock when Ron went to wake up the boy only to find him not there.

Ron went down to the common room to meet up with the granger girl he so horribly adored, After about five years of friendship and having a crush on her thus going on the sixth year you would think he would have asked her already, but sadly no one said Ron Weasly had to be brave in all matters. His heart was heavily conquered by the lass, and he was a scaredy cat!

He entered the common room and there standing with her back to him was the apple of his eye, he walked to her and cleared his throat. Hermione turned around and a smile appeared on her face lighting it making it almost seem like it was enhancing her beauty even more, well to Ron it was like that.

"So is he up" she questioned

"He's not there, he probably got up early from a Voldemort induced nightmare, went to Dumbledore, then to breakfast" he said and surprisingly It was the most smartest thing to come out of his mouth so far and to tell the truth it impressed Hermione to no end.

"That has gotta be the most smartest thing to come from that mouth so far" said Hermione with a childish smile on her face, Ron noticed the joking in her voice and did a mock insulted look and in a mock offended voice he said "hey!"

"Come on before we miss breakfast" Hermione turned and walked to the portrait hole and left the common room with Ron right behind her. Students ran past them from different houses as they traveled the long halls of the castle, soon they came up to the grand doors of the esteemed great hall, they opened the doors and walked in the tables were partly full but were filling up as they spoke, they looked towards the Griffindor table and spotted there friend with a smile on his face. They walked towards him.

Harry had been here since he woke up early he was excited about the first DADA class of the whole year, wondering what they would learn, all the real defense they could use when they finally went up against Voldemort. Harry was drinking his glass of pumpkin juice when he heard his friends call to him.

"Hey Harry" he looked towards them and saw they were standing extremely close to each other, inside he was smiling, he had a feeling it wouldn't be to long before they got together even if he planned to give them a little push in the right direction.

"Hey guys" he said smiling and waving at them, they took a seat across from him and grabbed there breakfast, Hermione had so toast with jam, while Ron packed his plate with everything with in site, truthfully it was gross but you can't change Ron.

"How long you been here, you weren't there when Ron went to wake you"

"Yha mate" said Ron through mouths of food, which fell out when he began talking, Hermione curled her nose in disgust.

"Ron, swallow before you speak"

"Sorry" he said and blushed a little. So they had taught him a little something in there fifth year.

"So Harry as I was saying, how long you been here?"

"About 6, why?"

"What has got you up so early?"

"Just excited, can't wait to see what Snape teaches DADA like"

"The greasy git won't change his attitude, trust me I know these things" said Ron

Hermione and Harry looked at each other with a small smile, yesterday they had both seen a change in Snape and they had to vouch that Ron was totally wrong.

"I would be so sure you know what they say" said Harry

"Never judge a book by its cover" finished Hermione

"What?"

"It's a muggle fraise Ron"

"Oh ok" they went back to eating there breakfast, soon a small chime rang through the great hall and the rest of the school signaling that it was time for classes the students left the great hall, each going to there separate classes. Harry and the others were off to there first class which was Herbology; they didn't have DADA till after lunch.

**

* * *

A/N: ok this is just a little something until I figure out the rest hope its enough….see yha**

_**Potions Mistress 101**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Herbology teacher Professor Sprout was a small stout women who loved plants, and her favorite star pupil was none other then Neville Longbottom, a tall kind young fellow who loved gardening and hanging around the green houses in his spare time, and at the moment seemed to be the only one besides Hermione listening to the lecture she was giving about the things they would be learning this year, the other students seemed to be falling asleep, they heard this speech several times in the past and frankly it was getting old. But as the bell came it knocked the dazed teenagers from there sleep filled minds and released them from the class, they went to there next class it was the last before lunch and as usual it was boring, Harry and Ron were bored stiff as they listened to Professor Trelawney drone on and on about the stars and how destiny intertwines us and of course giving the daily prediction of young potters death. Hermione on the other had was having a blast she was learning a lot in Potions; she was unfortunately the only one to get an Outstanding in potions hence the separation between the golden trio.

And soon lunch was upon them, and boy were they starving, Ron was already digging into his meal when Hermione joined the group.

"Hey guys"

"Hey 'mione" they coursed together as they smiled at her. Ron giving her a smile filled with food, which she couldn't help but cringe at she may have had a crush on him, but that didn't mean she had to like that little gross habit.

"Guess what I heard on my over here" she said as she sat down. They leaned into each other and the two boys listened to what she had to say.

"I heard a couple of fourth years saying that Professor Snape was being nice, and that the cloths he's wearing make him look younger and hot!" Ron made a disgusted face.

"'mione that's a little to much information" Harry and Hermione laughed at the look.

"Sorry Ron" she apologized. The bell rang and finally it was the time they were waiting for there first DADA class of the year. They walked through the halls to the class with anticipation coursing through there veins.

Snape sat at his desk during lunch contemplating on the morning class, it was good no student went out of line and they all actually seemed to be concentrating. But he was getting drained from as the day grew on, he wasn't fully recovered from the incident this summer and still had to take a pepper up potion in the mornings, but he figured he'd be ok till classes was over and he could take a nap.

The doors opened and the sixth year slytherin and Gryffindor class waltzed into the class and took there seats, the Slytherins were stationed on the left side of the class while the Gryffindor's were stationed on the right side. He got up from his desk and stood in front of the class.

"Welcome to your first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts, you are here to learn how to defend yourselves, please pay attention so you don't miss anything and one day get yourselves killed because you hadn't been paying attention" he gave his short speech. He gazed around the class, and saw that practically all the girls and some boys were looking at him, they were just staring, and it was unnerving to say the least. He raised his delicate ebony eyebrow at them.

"What you all looking at?" he questioned in a drawl voice that was like honey. After this said they averted there eyes. Though Harry kept taking peaks from underneath his bangs, it wasn't his fault that Professor Snape looked hot in his White t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. A light pink flush tainted his cheeks, and Hermione looked at him briefly with that knowing glint in her eyes, when Ron looked over and saw the flush.

"What's the matter mate, why your cheeks red" he whispered to Harry. Harry's cheeks grew darker before he answered Ron with "Nothing." And Ron accepted the reply sometimes he's to dense for his own good.

"Can anyone tell me what the Dark Arts exactly are?" Severus asked the class. Several hands had risen but one of the hands that went up, surprised Snape a little not that he let it show on his face of course. "Mr. Longbottom" in a stuttering voice he spoke.

"Some m-magic is believed that i-if its used for c-criminal or e-evil purposes that it is D-Dark."

Snape nodded his head with a thoughtful look.

"Adequate, five points to Gryffindor. Tell me what does some people believe that Dark Magic does to us? Mr. Goyle"

Gregory Goyle of Slytherin House looked like he was a dear caught in head-lights.

"That it corrupts the soul and body"

"Five-points to Slytherin"

"Can anyone tell me of it in Dueling?...Mr. Potter"

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, student of Gryffindor house spoke his voice floated over Snape like silk, and of course some of his many fans.

"In Magical Dueling, there is any number of spells that maybe used to attack, immobilize and disarm an opponent without causing pain or lasting harm; only dark spells like the Cruciatus Curse or Sectumsempra actually wound or seriously distress a victim."

"Reasonable, 10 points to Gryffindor"

"All this is true, but any spell can be dark" said Snape; he passed up and down the isles readying to give a lecture "even the simplest spell like Windgardim Leviosa, can be used to harm a person" Severus even if he didn't show it was getting more exhausted, he turned around to take a seat on the desk in front of the class which he placed there. He sighed slightly but continued to look at the class indifferently. Just then the bell to signal the last of the day's classes rang, and Snape sighed in relief.

"Those of you who answered my question are free from homework, but those of you who didn't have a 1 feet of parchment on the Dark Arts" he kind of smirked when he looked at the class all gaping at him as if he lost a head.

"What! next time raise your hands!" but they all still stood there. "Wow, I didn't know you all liked my company to be standing right here….._still_" he put some emphasis on still. Before the students began to file out the door, some happy, some bummed out for getting homework.

Snape sighed after all the students left, though his eyes followed one person unconsciously he wasn't even aware of it till the person was out of the room. Snape left the classroom and headed back to his headquarters, for a well needed rest, on the way he traveled through student infested halls. And to his surprised many students greeted him, but a lot of them were first years.

**A/N: ok that's all I can come up with; with my coke infested brain…leave a review see yha..and yes I know its short!**

**Setg'-in**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Severus sighed as he reached his quarters; the room was warmed up from the roaring fire in the living area. Severus trudged towards his couch and lazy slid down onto it; his lean body was draped over the large leather black couch. Severus swung a muscled arm over his eyes blocking all light, and slowly his body relaxed. He was contented and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

_Hot breath drifted over pale skin, sending shivers up Severus spine. He let out a slight moan at the pleasure it sent through his body, wet kisses trailed upward on his chest. A slick tongue following its trail. Severus breathing was harsh as thin lips captured his in a searing kiss, sending heat through out his body. He heard the figure above him moan, as if on reflex Severus was now on top, and his mysterious lover was on the bottom, Severus released himself from the kiss, and began to trail kisses from this persons jaw line and down his neck, he sucked on a few places but found the sweet spot he was looking for when the lover beneath him gave a load groan of pleasure when he sucked on the skin in the junction between the neck and collarbone. _

_Severus hands wandered along the body, he could fell the growing bulge in his lovers boxers and ground his hips lighting against this mysterious persons, both groaned from the pleasurable friction that was so wanted. Severus kiss and licked his way down his lovers chest along the way capturing his lovers nipple in his mouth, his slick hot tongue was like magic, sending wave after wave of pleasure through the lithe body beneath him. He trailed kisses down ward, his tongue dipped into his lovers belly button sending small shivers that racked the mans body. Severus lifted himself back up and captured those luscious bruised lips with his, his hips moved automatically against the others, moans ripped from both's throats. Severus' hand moved downward it light brushed against fabric a gasp was heard below him, his hand rubbed his lovers man-hood as he continued to kiss him, Severus let him go so he could catch his breath. It was enough for the lover beneath him to speak._

"…_Please…." Came the gasping reply. _

_Severus looked into the startling emerald eyes; he saw the figure beneath him and gasped. _

* * *

Severus gasped and bolted upright. Sweat laced his forehead. He brought his hand up and ran it through his hair. He remembered the dream; he hadn't had a dream like that in a long time. Snape remembered the lover in his dreams, and groaned. Sure he could deal with being a pervert but a pedophile! He should not be having sexual dreams about a student. Actually he shouldn't be having dreams about doing something sexual with Harry Potter. He tried to move but an ached stopped him, he looked down and groaned. He would have to take care of this. He got off the couch and slowly moved towards the bathroom. He could already feel this was going to be a long year.

_**TBC…………..**_

_**A/N: so what you think I think this is the shortest I have written in this story. Please leave a review it would be greatly appreciated. See yha.**_

**_Setg'-in also known as Pampers Baby Dry _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Severus was taking his very cold shower, Albus sat in his office his eyes twinkling madly as he looked through the crystal ball **(a/n: eww...perv) **he had supposedly "borrowed" from professor Trelawney. Well more like stole, but this Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, On Merlin Class 2 and he didn't steal only "borrowed." And as if by Magic a light bulb went off in his head, he had the perfect idea to have Severus and his soul mate Harry potter come together, course there was a rule against student/teacher relationships, but not if there soul mates, because its so rare. Severus would need a lot of persuading considering he would probably view himself as a pedophile. Harry Potter on the other hand would most likely have no problem with this, if his worry from the summer and his staring in his DADA class had anything to do with it. Yes, Albus Dumbledore watched everything in the crystal ball he "borrowed" from the divination professor.

Albus walked towards his hearth were a roaring fire rested, a top the mantle was a small dish filled with a powder, it was floo powder. Albus grabbed a hand full and threw it within the fire saying "Severus Snapes Quarters Password: Darkness" and the fire turned green, Albus kneeled before the hearth and stuck his head within the fire, and he saw Severus Snapes quarters.

Severus was in the shower when he heard his name being called from the living area, it was a good thing his problem had been solved, or it would have been slightly embarrassing especially if the one in his living area was Albus. He sighed and stepped from the shower and grabbed a black towel and tied it around his waist. Severus stepped out of the shower and was hit with slightly cold air, a chill ran up his spin. As he entered the living area of his rooms, there sat  
Albus. His coal black eyes turned to the person beside Albus and stared his eyes locked with green, it was Harry Potter!

TBC………………

**A/N: I know, I know, its terribly short and I will try to make the next one longer, but I hadn't updated in so long that I just had to do something for all you out there that read this story!!! And I will try to update faster, which I probably be able too considering Christmas is coming up. I can't believe we get off for winter break three days before Christmas day, stupid district administrators!!! Anyway please leave a review, and I aint forcing you either just pleasantly asking, well see yha.**

**Setg'-in**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry Potter stared wide-eyed at his ex-potions professor, and his now DADA professor. It was a site to marvel, it would have any girl blushing. There stood Severus Snape in all his glory in nothing but a black towel. Water still dripped from his hair, onto his firm chest down-ward towards the towel that was hiding--Ack! Harry snapped from his staring and a blush staining his cheeks, he quickly adverted his gaze. He never noticed the small almost un-detectable blush that blazed Snape's cheeks.

Albus' eyes twinkled like there was no tomorrow at the reaction he was getting between the two. Earlier he had grabbed Mr. Potter from his friends to bring up an offer that he thought was very umm...beneficial to Severus and Harry. Oh yes, Albus knew Snape was in the shower he had planned this, that not so evil trickster.

"Severus, please, we have company, go put some clothes on" said Albus. Snape was snapped out of his little world by the old mans words, Snape bolted for his bedroom door and slammed it shut, he leaned against the back of it and breath in slowly trying to calm his beating heart. That was totally unexpected! Why was Harry--no Potter, here anyway. He had a feeling Albus was up to something, he always was. He moved to from the door to his closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black muscle shirt and placed them on, with a quick drying spell his hair was of course dry. He exited his room and head back towards the sitting area, a little more calm, thou still a little embarrassed. Severus took a seat across from Albus and Mr. Potter.

"Albus what is it you want?" questioned Severus he was always getting straight to the point, what's the point in didy daldiling around a subject.

"Always straight to business, I see" smile Albus. Severus' eyebrow twitched just because he wasn't his snaky self did not mean he liked that damn infernal twinkling in the old coots eyes.

"Yes, now what is you business here" he stressed.

"Yes, I have come here to inform you that Mr. Potter will be you DADA assistant." he said. Severus and Harry's eyes widened.

"What! But I can't be an assistant, what about my school work, won't that get in the way?" exclaimed Harry as he stared at the headmaster.

"No not at all, well maybe a little but I'm sure you two can think of something!" said Albus, "Now I must be off I have some headmaster business to do" he said as he hastily left the room.

"More like sit on you arse all day and eat lemon drops" mumbled Severus. Harry heard and couldn't help but giggle a little.

TBC...

**A/N: well ain't this short not as short as the last one, that one was way shorter. Hmm…I'll try to make the next one longer see yha**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A tense silence filled the room after the deparcher of Albus. Harry potter leaned back into the couch his eyes roving around his professors rooms. There was a hearth, a small red oak coffee table between him and his professor, to the far wall was a large book shelf, several doors which undoubtedly lead to the bathroom, the professors bedroom, and possible a study or closet. Or even a guest room. Harry's gaze turned back towards Severus. He was looking anywhere but at him, his cheeks lightly tinged pink. He wanted to smile he must be embarrassed about earlier. Harry coughed, grabbing his professors attention and disrupting the silence.

"So…." he said. There wasn't really much to say in this awkward silence. "About my newly acquired assistants job."

"Right" said Severus snapping out of his nervous daze, not that he was nervous about having the boy-who-lived in his rooms. Alone. With him. Okay so maybe there was a reason to be slightly nervous. Severus wasn't normally like this, it was the work of that evil horrid dream the author put in his nappy time. He could feel that distant heat that the dream brought on simmering under the surface of his skin waiting to be awakened again. Severus hoped not very soon, he did have his standards and rules. And that meant no fucking the students, especially the soon to be saviour of the wizarding world. "well this is certainly unexpected" Harry hummed his agreement. Severus glanced at the clock on the mantle above the hearth. It was the dinner hour.

"its dinner time, how about I send an owl to you later regarding the details of your new employment?" asked Severus. Harry's eyes glanced around before he nodded.

"sounds reasonable" he said. Severus smiled a little, he stood up and Harry followed his lead, with out asking or being told to, they walked to the great hall together.

The dungeon corridors were wet, dank and eerie to one who wasn't used to them, like Harry. The shadows danced on the walls from the small torches lined on small pegs lighting the path. The silence that engulfed them was as awkward, but it certainly was all that comfortable either. Harry snuck side glances up at Severus who stood at an astounding 6'3''. He noted his professors hair didn't look that greasy, but still limp, probably from the fumes of potions, probably killed the strands or dried them out. But he also noticed how tired his professor looked, he eyes were a little unfocused, slightly glazed over with sleep, it might have been a hot shot of him, Harry might have called those his bedroom eyes if it weren't for the reason on which they were appearing. His teacher was tired, exhausted all because he needed to spy on that piece of shit of a wizard. Harry could vaguely sympathize with him, often nights he spent awake from the visions of voldemort torturing innocent souls, muggles and wizards a alike. Harry turned his gaze ahead.

"Professor?" he called out softly. Severus turned a tired gaze towards his student. "are you okay?" Severus blinked, was that worry he heard in the boys voice. He couldn't much see his face, so he was a little unsure, a couple of years ago, Severus had found that the boys eyes told you everything. His mother had those eyes. He smiled faintly at the thought of his childhood friend, no matter what people believed, there was no romantic emotions between him and Lily Evens, just friendship. "I mean you look exhausted"

"I'm fine, Potter" he said. Harry nodded.

"Could you call me Harry sir?" he said, he looked towards his professor and saw that he had his eyebrow raised. Harry could feel a blush coming on. He looked away and hastily added, "I mean since we will be working together and everything." Severus chuckled at the boys nervousness. Harry's blush deepened when he heard the laugh, it was low and held so much appeal.

"Very well, as long as you call me Severus" replied Severus. "But only when we are working and not in class, do you understand" Harry nodded his head. They said there good-byes to each other at the top of the dungeon steps. Harry bid his professor good bye before he hurried ahead to the great hall. Severus watched after him, his eyes betraying him and roaming a little bit. He mentally slapped himself. He sighed, it was going to be one hell of a year.

TBC…………

--

**a/n: arg…sorry its short for after three years. Sorry for not updating in like three years, but I kinda forgot about. Got a new account, Pampers Baby Dry, you readers should check the stuff I got up there. And hopefully my writing has approved in the last three years. I will update again, I promise and I think it will be totally longer! Please leave a review see yha.**

**Setg'-in**


End file.
